Christmas
by Artemis-41
Summary: It's Christmas and Severus Snape hasn't gotten a gift for his beloved husband, Harry. But he, soon, discovers that Harry's gift is perfect for the both of them. MPreg . . . And I don't care that it's not Christmas. I was inspired.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters . . . only Eli Aramis and Elias Mikael Potter Snape. So don't steal 'em.  
  
Author Note: Thought I give myself a shot at a Severus and Harry Romance. I couldn't help but add the the fact that Harry was going to have twin boys at Christmas, I thought it adds fluff. Plus I wanted to have Sev wrapped around his sons' pinky finger. Alright on to the Story. _____________________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter Christmas By: Artemis-41  
  
Severus Snape sat before the flickering fire of the staff-room. Christmas Day was tomorrow and Severus was in a near panic. This Christmas was the first one that he would be spending with his new spouse and Severus wanted everything to be perfect. Severus gazed into the fire, determined to find the perfect gift for his perfect spouse.  
  
"Something the matter, Severus?" came a voice. Startled, Severus had jumped out of his seat and whirled around and looked at Remus Lupin-Black. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" Severus replied, sitting down again. He sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "No . . . everything is not fine . . . I haven't got a gift for Harry yet". Remus lowered himself into a chair. "And the problem is, I don't have a bloody clue what do get him".  
  
"Oh, you're screwed" Remus muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it" Severus replied. "Any ideas on what to get him?"  
  
"Uh . . . How about a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream?" Remus suggested. "I hear that's always fun".  
  
"As fun as it sounds . . . I highly doubt that's appropriate" Severus answered. He turned and gazed at the fire. "Before it was easy to get things for him but now . . . I don't have any clues".  
  
"How about Diamonds? Or Emeralds?" Remus suggested, "I hear Sapphires are nice".  
  
"Are you suggesting I get my Husband jewelry?" Severus inquired. At Remus' nod, Severus shook his head. "Harry doesn't like jewelry . . . The only jewelry, he wears the Wedding Band and the White gold anniversary ring I gave him".  
  
"Oh, picky" Remus muttered. "Okay . . . how about something fluffy?"  
  
"Like what, an animal?" Severus said.  
  
"Sure, Harry loves animals," replied Remus.  
  
"Remus, Harry's Harry," explained Severus. "He'll love anything ".  
  
"Ah, you got a point there" Remus said. "Why not ask Sirius? I'm sure he'll help you".  
  
"Black in currently helping Harry, doing god knows what" Severus replied. "It has something to do with my gift".  
  
"Was that wise?" Remus inquired. "I know Sirius has accepted the fact that you and Harry love each other but . . ."  
  
"Well, Harry said it was necessary . . . apparently, our gifts are joined together" Severus said. "As is everyone else's".  
  
"Something tells me, I don't want to know," said Remus.  
  
"I fully agree".  
  
*  
  
"Sirius!! Be Careful!!" Harry Potter-Snape ordered. "You break it . . . You buy me a new one!!" Harry gave his adopted Father a meaningful glare. Sirius Black nodded and gently rested what he was carrying to the floor. "Sev and the others are going to be so surprised!!"  
  
"I just don't see why, we can't tell them," Sirius said. "It be a whole lot easier".  
  
"No, Sirius," replied Harry. "It has to be a surprise . . . Do you know how long, Sev and I have been trying to have this?"  
  
"Ever since you graduated . . . Harry, it's been nearly four years since then" Sirius retorted. He gave the Twenty-One year old a hard glance. But the Savior of the Wizarding World was too busy looking over some plans. "Do you really think Snape is going to be please about this?"  
  
"Of Course, I told him about it, Sev would be the one doing all this plus pampering me," replied Harry. "Which is why, I didn't tell him".  
  
"I see your point . . . Your Husband is almost a worry-wort as mine is," exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Remus is that," Harry snickered. "Anyway, come on, let's get back to work . . . We still got painting to do".  
  
"Harry, you're what?! Five Weeks along!!" Sirius proclaimed.  
  
"Ah, not really". Harry smiled and waved his wand, the concealment charm dropped and Sirius gapped at his adopted son. "Try along the lines of Eight Months".  
  
"Bloody Hell".  
  
*  
  
Severus entered his apartment and found, Harry standing over the oven. Severus wrapped his arms around his Spouse's waist. "Harry, what would you like for Christmas?" Severus inquired.  
  
"Besides, you, Love?" Harry replied. "Um . . . A Christmas Baby?"  
  
Severus chuckled and kissed his spouse's neck. "Besides a Baby, Love".  
  
"How about the newest edition out on Defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry said. "It will be a great help . . . With my classes and it be very interesting to read".  
  
"You want books?"  
  
"And you want Books?"  
  
"Harry, that's not funny," Severus growled. "You're turning into a real bookworm".  
  
"Blame Hermione" Harry laughed. He turned and kissed his spouse's nose, he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, entwining his fingers in the silky soft black hair. "Don't worry about it . . . I got a Christmas present that will do us both, 'Kay?"  
  
"Has this something to do with why you wanted Sirius to help you this morning?" Severus inquired. Harry shrugged and turned back to the stove. "What are we having for supper?" He knew how much his spouse hated being waited on, so when the two were married . . . Harry had a kitchen installed into the Dungeon apartments.  
  
"Your Favorite" Harry said pulling out the pot. "Chinese Food". Severus gave his spouse a mock glare. He knew Harry was talking about Oriental food, considering that was what he was. Severus Snape was half- Japanese, half-British. "Anyway, would you place this on the table . . . its Noodles". Severus obeyed, he had just turned when he saw Harry cringe over.  
  
"Harry?!" Severus said, rushing to his spouse's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I must have had something that didn't agree with me" said Harry. "Why don't you place the rest of the food on the table and I'll just go to the washroom". With that Harry left, feeling his spouse's stare following.  
  
The moment Harry entered the bathroom, he threw up. Screw the fact that his lunch never agreed with him, it was everything he had eaten. He rested a trembling hand on his stomach, could it be the side effects of being pregnant? He splashed his face with cold water and gurgled some mouthwash. Another a vomit attack. (Maybe I should see Poppy?)thought Harry. The Head Nurse of Hogwarts Hospital Wing had been his confident through his whole thing.  
  
"Severus, Honey?" Harry called. He walked out and found his husband nowhere to be found. "Now, where could have gotten to?" He noticed a note on the table.  
  
'Harry, Sorry about this, Love. Minister Weasley contacted me a few minutes ago, I had to go to the Ministry to discuss a few things. I'll be back later tonight. By the way, Sirius also called . . . wanted to know what color, you wanted. Emerald Green or Midnight Blue? What this all about? Love, Sev'  
  
Harry rested the letter down, at least that answered his question on where his husband got off too. Slowly, Harry made his way out of the apartment, heading in the direction of the Hospital wing.  
  
*  
  
Ronald Weasley rubbed his temples as he listened to everyone bicker back and forth. He knew this meeting was a failure but his wife insisted. (Leave it to Hermione to be come the Vice-Minster of Magic) thought Ron.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!!" Sirius protested. "Harry wanted me to do a few things, that's all". Ron looked at Sirius, no one in the room believe a word he was saying about not knowing about Harry's present to all of them.  
  
"Sirius, I'll ask you once more" Remus growled "What is our son up to?"  
  
"I'm NOT TELLING!!!" Sirius said. "It's a surprise, he wants it to be a surprise!!"  
  
"And he trusts you to keep it?" Ron exclaimed. "No offense, Sirius, but you have a tongue looser then Percy does when he's drunk". His indicated brother gave the young Minister a glare. "Sorry, Perce".  
  
Oliver Woods snickered and patted his spouse's leg. "Everyone, Please" Hermione ordered. "This bickering will get us no where . . . Besides, arguing with Sirius, he's as stubborn as Harry is when he's determined to do something".  
  
"Thank you!!" said Sirius. "Though, I do protest the remark of Stubborn".  
  
"Anyway, on to our other crisis . . . Severus, do you have any . . . ." Hermione started. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"For the intrusion, Minister" Albus apologized. "But your all need at the Hospital Wing, It's Harry". The gathering was silent.  
  
*  
  
When The Weasleys (including their families), Severus, Remus, Sirius and Albus entered the Hospital wing, they found all the staff running this way and that. "Albus!!" said Madam Pomfrey "It's about Bloody time". She walked up and grabbed Severus' arm and hauled him along. "As the Husband of the patient, you're the only one allowed in with us".  
  
"What's going on?" Severus inquired.  
  
"The birth of your child, Severus" said Madam Pomfrey, quietly as for the others not to here. "Harry wanted it to be a surprise for either Christmas or your birthday . . . But seeing how your birthday was in February, the baby decided it wanted Christmas as its birthday". Severus pushed Madam Pomfrey off and rushed in. Harry was laying there in complete labor.  
  
"Surprise" he whispered. Severus grasped his hand, "Sorry, I didn't tell you but I wanted it to . . . .". He trailed off and clamped on a scream.  
  
"Harry, it's time to push!!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. She got Harry to draw up his legs and ordered him to push. Harry clamp down and pushed as hard as he could. He was also squeezing Severus' hand hard. "PUSH!!! HARRY, FOR THE GODS' SAKE!!! PUSH!!!" Pomfrey roared.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO YOU THINK I'M DOING!!!" Harry screamed back, he pushed again. Ever squeezing Severus' hand. Severus moved Harry to a position where he'll have better ability to push. Suddenly a baby's wail went up.  
  
"That's one!!" Madam Pomfrey said handing the baby to a staff member.  
  
"ONE!!! HOW MANY ARE THERE?!" demanded Severus.  
  
"Ah, Two" Madam Pomfrey ordered. "Twins". Severus feel backwards into unconsciousness. "Oh, dear".  
  
"GAH!! SEV!!!" Harry said. Another contraction as the being of the birth of the next child.  
  
"GET SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!!" Pomfrey nodded to a staff member, who ran out. Returning later with, Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!!! GOOD LORD!!!"  
  
"STOP GAWKING AND HELP HIM!!!!" Pomfrey barked. Hermione rushed over, tripping over Severus. She scrambled up and began to coach Harry through the labor. "AND SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM TO A BED!!!"  
  
*  
  
"I think he's waking up" came a voice. Slowly, Severus opened his eyes, standing all around him were the Weasleys, their families, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Albus and Madam Pomfrey. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Severus".  
  
"Harry!!" exclaimed Severus, sitting up. "Should you be up? What about the Labor? The Babies?" Everyone eyed Harry, curiously.  
  
"Relax, Sev" Harry said. "It's Christmas Morning, and the babies are fine . . . Do you want me to get them?" Severus nodded. Harry disappeared and returned carrying two babies in his arms. "Alright, everyone, this is your Christmas present . . . May I introduce, the heirs of the Potter-Snape line . . . Eli Aramis Snape and his twin brother, Elias James Snape".  
  
"You named your children Eli and Elias?" Sirius commented. "Where'd you get names like that?!"  
  
"Eli comes from my family tree as well as James" Harry replied. "Elias and Aramis comes from Severus Family tree". He handed Severus the younger twin, Elias. The baby opened his eyes and everyone gasped to see Harry's brilliant green eyes. "Both twins seem to inherited my eyes, too bad . . . . I wanted them to have Sev's eyes".  
  
The baby cooed and waved his arms while kicking his feet. Eli soon joined his twin. "Looks like the Dungeons are going to get a lot noisier" Albus chuckled.  
  
"What about a room for the twins?!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Already takin' care of" Sirius said, looking up from playing with Eli. "What did you think, Harry and I were doing all that time in the Dungeons, throughout the week?"  
  
"You allowed my pregnant spouse to work?!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"I did not" Harry replied "Sirius did all the manual labor. . . . I just planned and bought everything". He smiled at Snape as Elias began to chew on his father's finger. "Aw, isn't that cute . . . Where's a camera when I need one?"  
  
"Oh, Snape . . . A Word of advice" Sirius said. "If these two are anything like Harry, they're hair pullers . . . So when they hit one, tie your hair back". Severus looked down at one of his sons. "They'll probably find that will be their favorite toy".  
  
Harry snickered as Severus, suddenly, eyed his child with caution. "Sirius, stop!!" Remus said. "He wasn't that bad . . . besides if I recall it was only your hair that he pulled". Sirius gave his spouse a glare. "It's not my fault, you always teased him with it, so it's only natural that the boy would want revenge".  
  
Harry broke into laughter, soon followed by everyone else, including Sirius. Harry sat beside his husband. "So, Love, do you like your Christmas Present?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Very much . . . Just don't pull anything like that again" said Severus. He kissed Harry's forehead when SNAP!!! The startled family looked up at Ginny, who was holding a camera.  
  
"Kodak Moment" Hermione giggled.  
  
Harry laughed and hugged Severus, placing a kiss on his Spouse's forehead. Another SNAP.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said. "Couldn't help it". He grinned and he took a picture of each baby. "So, how's the Godparents?"  
  
"Well, I know I didn't include Sev on this but I highly doubt he'd mind" Harry said. "Eli's Godfathers are Remus and you". "Elias' Godfather is Ron and his godmother is Hermione". "A Married couple for each". Harry smiled. Everyone looked at Severus, who shrugged.  
  
"He gave birth, he can choose whoever he wants" said Severus. "Though I don't want you constantly in the dungeons, Black". He gave the Animagus a glare.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pop in every second or thrid day . . . I don't want to have a remake of Lily and James" Sirius answered. He tickled Eli. Remus burst out laughing, as did most of the Weasleys.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I don't want to know?"said Harry. "Anyway, it's feeding time for these two". Harry took Elias and walked away. "I'll be back in a few minutes . . . . Then we can head to dinner". He disappeared behind a curtain.  
  
"You know, Severus" Remus said. "I think you might have to watch the way Harry acts from now on . . . He didn't inherit James' gene for trickiness . . . He inherited Lily's".  
  
"Which . . . by the way . . . is ten times worst then James', Snape" Sirius commented. "Man, I pity you . . . He may have James' Looks but he's Lily's son through and through". Severus could only groan. As Albus said, The Dungeons were going to get noiser.  
  
The End.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
How do you like it? To Sappy? Well, Review!!! And Flames will be feed to Yrral. And don't worry for those of you, who like my first story . . . That's still in progress . . . . I kinda have writer's block on that story. So, Any suggestions will be great. Oh, don't forget to read the Epilogue . . . That's set Five years later. The twins are Five Years old. 


End file.
